Nick's Science Lesson
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick goes into to Jackie's classroom and teaches the kids about finger prints, find out how that goes! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Nick's Science Lesson

"Stokes, I don't want to do math." Davis protested.

"I know, but we need to do it anyways." Jackie informed him.

"Grouchy woman." The little boy mumbled, but not quietly enough so Jackie couldn't hear him.

Jackie just shook her head as she tried not to laugh.

Jackie went up to the front of the room to start her lesson.

She had only done a few problems on the worksheet when she heard "Stokes, Stokes, Stokes."

She turned and saw Davis' hand in the air.

 _At least he is raising his hand_ She thought to herself.

"Davis, good job at raising your hand but you need to wait until I call on you instead of calling my name over and over." She told him gently.

"I've been raising my hand for five years Stokes and you didn't call on me so I had to keep saying your name."

Jackie sighed but didn't say anything.

Davis really wasn't a behavior problem at all, and he was a great kid and hilariously funny, you just needed extra patience with him sometimes.

"What is your question Davis?" She asked him.

"You made a mistake on the math problem, you said that 5+2=7."

"It does." Jackie informed him.

"Yeah, but look Stokes, the worksheet says 5-2, not 5+2."

Jackie looked at the worksheet closer, Davis was absolutely right.

 _Yikes, I need more sleep_. Jackie thought to herself.

"You're right Davis, awesome job at paying attention, way to go!" Jackie praised the child.

"Let's erase our answer and fix it, and if we can do it without complaining I will give you guys a point."

"Yay." The entire class said happily as they erased their answer.

When the class earned ten points Jackie brought them a treat, the last time they earned ten points Jackie brought them caramel apple suckers, this time she had promised them donuts. It usually took about two weeks or so for the class to get to ten points but it was a good way to encourage good behavior.

"What's 5-2 equal?" She asked the class.

Davis and another little boy's hand shot up.

"Davis can answer this one and Anthony can answer the next one ok?"

"Ok." Anthony answered happily.

"5-2 equals 3 Stokes." Davis said.

"That's right, good job!" Jackie wrote 3 on the line provided for the answer and then moved on to the next question.

"Alright Anthony, what's 2+7?" Jackie asked, looking at the next problem.

"9" The child replied.

"Awesome job." Jackie told him.

She went around the room so every student got a chance to do a problem. After the worksheet was done she glanced at the clock.

"Ok guys, for just a little bit I want you to grab a book and read quietly, then our guest speaker will be here." Jackie told the class.

"Is it Hanson?" Davis asked excitedly.

"No sweetheart, I said guest speaker, not guest teacher."

Davis made a face but then went and got a book to read.

The guest speaker was Nick, he was coming into the class to do a couple of fun science demonstrations with them.

Nick walked in the room right on time, looking official carrying his silver field kit and a large bag.

"Alright boys and girls I need you to put your books away and come join me quietly at the carpet." Jackie told them.

The kids gave Nick curious looks, some of them saying hi as they hurriedly followed Jackie's instructions.

"Hi dude." Davis said looking Nick up and down.

"Hi." Nick said with a bright smile, taking it in stride while Jackie just shook her head.

Once all the students had been seated at the carpet Jackie introduced Nick.

"Your Johnna's daddy, you pick her up after school." One observant little girl said.

"That's right Jolie, he is." Jackie confirmed.

Jolie beamed, obviously proud of herself.

"Mr. Stokes is going to show you some really cool things so I need you to use your best listening ears, alright?" Jackie said.

"Ok." The kids said excitedly.

Nick got into his kit and took out a pair of gloves, he then reached into his bag and took out an evidence bag with a coffee cup in it. He gently took the coffee cup out of the bag as all of the small children looked on in fascination.

"Does anyone see anything on this coffee cup, anything at all?" He asked all of the kids as he showed it up so the kids could see it closely but not close enough for them to touch it.

"No." The kids said, shaking their heads.

"Are you sure?" He asked them.

"Nope." They all replied.

"Alright, Mrs. Stokes, I need you to come over here for a minute." He told Jackie.

The kids watched as their teacher walked over to him.

Once she was standing next to him he looked at her.

"Alright, now I'd like you to give me a thumbs up." He instructed her.

She did as he asked, some of the students giggling and some imitating Jackie and also giving him a thumbs up.

"Now I would like you to take your thumb and touch the coffee cup." He told her.

"Don't do it Stokes, he'll detest you." Davis said suddenly.

Nick and Jackie both struggled mightily to keep from laughing.

"I think you mean arrest me kiddo, and he won't." Jackie assured him.

Davis looked at Nick skeptically, not buying a word of that.

"Stokes, if he detests you is Hanson going to be our teacher?" Davis asked.

"Yes." Jackie assured him, hoping to end this sidebar.

"Hanson." Davis suddenly shouted as he bolted out of the room, nearly knocking the frequent guest teacher right over as she walked to the bathroom.

"Hi Davis." Chelsea told him with a bright smile.

"Hey Hanson, if that dude in there detests Stokes you are going to be our guess teacher." Davis informed her.

Chelsea glanced in Jackie's classroom. _That's her husband, why in the world would he detest her?_ Chelsea thought to herself.

"Davis, come back into the room." Jackie called to him.

Davis went back into the room.

"Sorry about that Miss. Hanson, I'll explain later." She called to the guest teacher.

"Ok, great, I can't wait." Chelsea said with a grin, she knew this was going to be good.

Once Davis had sat back down and Jackie had calmed down the kids once again, Jackie finally pressed her thumb onto the coffee cup.

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes, you can go sit back down." Nick told her.

The kids gave Jackie a round of applause for being a good participant she guessed, she wasn't exactly sure why they were clapping.

While the kids clapped for their teacher Nick got out his finger print powder from his kit.

"Alright boys and girls, you all saw Mrs. Stokes touch the cup right?" He asked.

"Yes." They said.

"But do you see her fingerprint anywhere on here?" He asked them.

"No." They told him as they squinted to get a better look at the cup.

"Alright, watch this." He said.

He then dusted the coffee cup for prints, Jackie's print showed up clearly.

"Wow, cool, awesome, it's magic." The kids all exclaimed at once.

Nick laughed.

"It's not magic, it's science." He told them.

"Stokes." Davis said.

"What?" Both Nick and Jackie said at the same time. Davis looked at Nick like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

"She's Stokes, you're Dude." He informed Nick.

"Oh, right, yes, sorry." He told the little boy, again trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Jackie had turned her chair around so her students couldn't see her laugh. When she had gotten control of herself she turned her chair back around.

"Yes, Davis?" She asked.

"I told you not to touch that cup and you should have listened to me woman." The little boy told her as he shook his head at her.

"It'll be ok Davis." Jackie assured him.

Nick had a couple of other things that he wanted to show the kids but it was time for them to start getting ready to go home so he had to wrap it up.

"Who had fun learning about finger prints?" Nick asked the kids.

Every little hand in the room shot up.

"Good, I'm glad you think science is fun, maybe I can come back some time and show you some more stuff, would you like that?"

"Yeah." The kids all cheered.

"Ok, I'll set up something with your teacher and come back in a couple weeks alright?" (He had a trial coming up where he was presenting evidence so he couldn't come before then)

The kids all clapped and cheered for Nick and then Jackie took back over the classroom, instructing the kids to get ready to go home.

Nick wasn't sure who had had more fun this afternoon, him or the kids!


End file.
